1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to protective covers for beds. More particularly, the invention relates to protective coverings for beds adapted for pets designed to cover a conventional bed, protect it from pets, and provide greater comfort for both pets and owners.
2. Background Information
Pets have truly become members of the American family. Estimates from the 2013-2014 APPA survey states there are 82.5 million homes with at least one pet in the United States. In short, 68% of all households have pets. 46.7% of the 82.5M pets are dogs while 37.3% are cats. This means approximately 38.5M are dogs and 30.8M are cats with a combined total of roughly 69.3M pets.
Dogs and cats are known for their tendency to jump onto their owner's beds, and in many cases sleep with their owners. Many people love their pets and allow them to sleep on the bed. Unfortunately, this means pet hair, dirt from paws, and even granules of kitty litter are often left behind on bed linens. This can result in damage to the bedding from the pet's claws or soiling of the bed sheets and blankets.
Estimates of the number of people who sleep with their pets or whose pets reside on their bed at some point during the day are as high as 50%. In an effort to protect their beds, many pet owners often cover their bedding with a sheet, a fleece throw or blanket on top of the layer of bedding they sleep in. Other pet owners elect to buy multiple duvets or bedding so that they can be regularly swapped. Extra sheets or fleece throws often end up in a ball after the pets turn around a few times while frequently washing duvets is cumbersome, time-consuming and may be quite expensive.
While different beddings have been developed for the purpose of protecting the bed from pet hair and pet soiling, they have not been designed to benefit of the pet and its owner.
It is therefore desirable to provide a product that overcomes these deficiencies, limitations and shortcomings of the prior art to benefit pet owners whose pets nap on or sleep in their owner's beds.
It is also therefore desirable to provide a multipurpose utilitarian product that protects a pet owner's bedding.
It is also desirable to provide a protective device that includes an aesthetic or decorative element while protecting the bedding underneath it.